Midnight Invasion
by Asamijaki
Summary: Una pijamada en casa de Oikawa era ya su costumbre en el último fin de semana de cada mes. Una conversación sobre el universo guía a planes absurdos, no obstante, siempre son buenos momentos para recordar.


"Midnight Invasion "

La luz de la televisión alumbraba el cuarto que yacía en penumbras, el documental apenas iba a la mitad, pero el castaño no despegaba los ojos de la pantalla, no lo había hecho desde el inicio.

Hoy, como acostumbraban cada fin de mes, Iwaizumi iba a casa de su mejor amigo, a pasar la noche viendo cualquier cosa en la tele, jugando un videojuego o simplemente hablando de voleibol, la escuela, entre otras cosas.

Esa noche, Hajime había tenido la gloriosa idea de rentar un documental del que Makki les había hablado y pensaba que a Oikawa le gustaría.

Tenía absolutamente toda la razón. Ya había pasado casi una hora, y no había fuerza en este mundo que sacara armador de aquel trance bajo el que parecía estar.

Era bien conocido por sus gustos extravagantes, y personalidad carismática y extrovertida; no obstante, sólo sus más allegados conocían ese lado friki por los seres de otro planeta. Y nadie mejor que Iwaizumi para confirmarlo una y otra vez.

El más bajo tomó un puñado de palomitas, aprovechando a que el otro poco o nada parecía afectarle que éstas estuvieran por acabarse, y no le haya dado ni un solo bocado. Pero de repente, la voz del castaño hizo acto de presencia.

—Iwa-chan, ¿Crees que realmente estamos solos en el universo?

La pregunta llegó de la nada, mientras las imágenes aún seguían moviendose en la pantalla, y los ojos de Oikawa seguían clavados en el mismo sitio. Iwaizumi comenzó a mascar un poco más lento, para tragar y luego formular un: —¿Cómo dices?

—¿Crees que realmente estemos solos en el universo? —volvió a cuestionar. Sin mirarle, como si estuviera totalmente abtraído de la realidad.

—Por supuesto que no, la idea de que todo el universo solo esté hecho para nosotros es absurda, estúpida y egocéntrica. —afirmó como si nada, no es como si le importara dar a conocer su punto de vista en ese tema, y conociendo a Oikawa, estaría de acuerdo en ello.

Su poster de "I want to believe" se lo confirmaba a cualquiera.

En ese momento, aún con aquellos ojos que, por un segundo, Iwaizumi podría creer que se encontraban dilatados; Tooru volteó lentamente la cabeza, y le miró fijamente. Hajime pudo sentir un escalofrío recorrer su columna.

—¿Crees que sea posible que los avistamientos sean reales? —Volvió a cuestionar con el mismo tono que tenía desde la primera pregunta. Contenido. Quizá esa era la palabra que se le hacia más acertada.

Iwaizumi se pensó un poco más la respuesta está vez, Oikawa parecía en las nubes con la exitacion del documental. No sabía si eso le resultaba gracioso o aterrador. Suspiró y optó por embozar una sonrisa casual, y darle un pequeño golpe con sus dedos en la frente.

—¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? —alzó una ceja. —Es obvio de que muchos solo lo hacen para llamar la atención. —Hubo un silencio, juraría que Oikawa no estaba parpadeando. —Pero, por favor, ¿El accidente de Roswell del '47 te suena?

Y en ese momento una amplia sonrisa se formó en el castaño. Ya se estaba arrepintiendo.

—¡Por la vaca! ¡Por supuesto que sí! —Se levantó de inmediato del suelo, sentándose junto a Hajime en el sofá. —¡Iwa-chan, eso es toda una conspiración! El gobierno de Estados Unidos quiere silenciar a todos los testigos, pero incluso el FBI no puede ocultar toda la verdad.

—Hombre, ni el presidente puede controlar del todo eso.

—Iwa-chan, Cuando juntemos dinero vayamos a Estados Unidos y visítenos el Área 51. —Propuso de repente, tomando al más bajo desprevenido, su corazón por un momento dio un vuelco, quizá por la sorpresa. —¡Podríamos ver un ovni de esa forma!

—No dudo que te encantaría ser abducido, pero si van a meter una sonda por el culo, que sea sólo el tuyo. —Mencionó mientras se alejaba un poco, haciendo que está acción fuera evidente. Oikawa se cruzó de brazos.

—Eres malo, Iwa-chan. —Se queja el setter. Dándole un golpe sin fuerza en el brazo ajeno. —¡No siempre meten sondas por el culo! Hacen otro tipo de experimentos. —Afirmó fingiendo indignación. —Ademas, Que grosero, Iwa-chan, que diría tu madre si te escuchara.

"... No siempre..." Se repitió Hajime mentalmente.

—¿Qué? —Cruzó los brazos de igual forma. —No niegues que te encantaría, Mierdakawa. —Le apuntó con el meñique. —Que tú y yo sabemos de tus sueños eróticos con aliens.

—¡¿Disculpa?! —Alzó las cejas al completo, y se llevó una mano al pecho, echando levemente el cuerpo hacia atrás, aparentemente incrédulo.—Bien, tendré que reconsiderar tu presencia a mi lado cuando domine al mundo, Iwa-chan.

—¿Tú? ¿Dominar el mundo? —Se permitió soltar unas ruidosas carcajadas, Tooru chistó. —¿Cómo planeas hacer eso? Y no me vengas que con tu carisma, que tienes la misma carisma que un pepino de mar.

—¿Qué dices? Si no soy bioluminiscente sólo porque sería molesto para dormir de noche, nada más. —alardeó, pasando una mano por sus cabellos. —Dominaré el mundo tras convertirme en el director de la Oficina de Relaciones del Espacio Exterior de la Organización de las Naciones Unidas. —Comenzó a decir su elaborado plan. —De esa forma, al ser la primera invasión, hablaré con ellos para aliarme en contra la humanidad, los cuales solo destruirán el planeta en un futuro cercano.

—¿Planeas trabajar en la ONU? —Cuestionó por un segundo.

—Es un plan a largo plazo, Iwa-chan, todo tiene que salir perfecto. —se jactó con superioridad.

—Mierdakawa, pensaba que eras sólo estúpido, pero veo que en realidad tambien eres idiota. —Mencionó Iwaizumi. Oikawa negó.

—No dirás lo mismo cuando sea el gran dictador y tenga una gran utopía a mis pies, con cientos de androides bajo mi control. —Sonrió triunfal, Hajime bufó. —Ya verás Iwa-chan, tendré mi propio mundo perfecto con juegos de azar y robotzuelos.

—Serias un dictador terrible. —Rodó los ojos. Oikawa dejo escapar unas carcajadas.

—¡Dominemos el mundo juntos, Iwa-chan!

—Mejor come, Mierdakawa. —y le lanzó un puñado de palomitas.


End file.
